


The Flood Story

by Biweatherman



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: pre loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman
Summary: A look at the Flood Story where Phil and Rita first met





	The Flood Story

Everything was damp, which Phil guessed was to be expected when doing a piece on a flood but it still wasn’t pleasant especially not when even the room he was staying in at the hotel was damp. He hated doing these pieces away from the studio where he had to talk to idiots who didn’t have any kind of expertise concerning the weather. Sure scientists and analysts were as weird as the people he had to speak to now, if not weirder, but at least they knew what they were talking about. 

And the studio didn’t even try to make this pleasant, the rooms were always terrible and he always had to ride down to whatever hellhole he was going to in a tiny van with the insufferable Larry who had yesterday spent the entire four hour drive talking about his Gollum-like hairless cat, egged on by… Rhoda?? Whoever the associate producer was. Oh yeah, associate producer because they couldn’t even be bothered to send him a real producer.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he finally reached the actual site of the flood and the fake producer waved him over to where they were standing on the outskirts of what had used to be a busy road but now looked more like a river or lake.   
“Phil, phil over here. Here is your first interviewee, Mrs Hutcherson, whose house was one of the worst affected”   
Phil just nodded as way of a greeting before taking the microphone from the associate producer.   
“Larry on me in three” 

“Five” Larry said, starting the countdown as he always did from the wrong number.

“Two.” Phil replied wanting to make a point but knowing it was no good. When Larry finally reached one Phil resigned himself to asking the most inane questions to Mrs Hutcherson, when did you notice the flooding, how damaged is your house etc., the sorts of questions he wasn’t sure why anyone wanted the answer to them. Yes it was sad but why should that affect him, his house hadn’t been affected by floods because he’d been smart enough to buy an apartment in a place where flooding was a low possibility and it wasn’t his fault she’d been stupid enough to buy a house without checking the weather conditions for the area first. 

Still a job was a job and as he talked to her he just imagined a dollar sign on her head and the things he would do with this weeks pay. After what seemed like several lifetimes he was finally done with the different interviews he’d been scheduled to do and went to wait in a cafe while Larry packed up the van. He was actually having an okay time, scrolling in his phone using the free wifi and drinking acceptable coffee when the fake producer came and sat with him and started a conversation, which might have been okay, she was pretty he had to admit, but the conversation wasn’t flirty but instead more like a lecture as she went on and on about the things she’d learned about this town. 

It was incredibly boring and Phil, who had already had a headache this morning just couldn’t deal with the constant stream of chatter. 

“Can you just learn to be quiet, no one actually cares what year this town was built or who it’s named after. Just shut up.”   
Rita looked ready to slap Phil, but upon seeing Larry seem to decide against it, making Phil happy for the first time ever to actually see Larry. Larry said they could leave and Phil was already texting a girl to arrange a meet up tonight, he’d earned it after all after, after having to deal with the flood story and the droning conversation that followed, something he’d hope to forget about soon.


End file.
